NFLRZ: In warm and Safe arms
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Do no own; takes place in 2018 season) With the power out, Blow-Torch takes the long road back to Canton only to fall ill. It feels like it's over for him, until Fang and K-9 find him.


In Safe and warm arms

Blow-Torch: *_Hard coughs_*

_Blow-Torch breathed in hard as he tried to breathe. These pass weeks have been, crazy to say. First game of the 2018 and he starts with a tie, one of the players was being difficult, and weeks upon weeks of bad weather, which was now taking a toll on him. He was now trying to get to Canton right now...he would have been there sooner if that power outage haven't happen and the bus was gone. Now here he was, walking in the snowy November weather. It was dusk now, he had no idea where he was now with the splitting headache and the feeling of faint. But he kept going, until he felt his leg go light as he finally feel onto the ground. He was tired, cold, sick...and now a stream of light was heading towards him._

Blow-Torch: P-Please stop...

* * *

_Bangle's Bus..._

K-9: Thanks again Fang for picking us up. This weather is insane.

_Fang smiled as he looked at K-9. The Browns were heading to their next game but the driver that was suppose to pick them up got stuck in a snow bank, luckily he was okay. So Fang and the Bangle's bus driver went and pick them up._

Fang: I know, did you hear that some parts of Pennsylvania have power outages?

K-9: No...I hope Blow-Torch's okay.

Fang: Me too...he hasn't been himself lately-

Driver: HOLY %#$

_The driver halted the bus as everyone jerked._

Fang: What happened?

Driver: I-I think there's a object on the road.

Fang: Oh dear...I better go move it.

K-9: Let me help you.

_Fang smiled as he and K-9 got up and jumped off the bus. They went over to the front and-_

Fang: *_Horror_* GREAT SCOT!

K-9: That's-

_K-9 and Fang were in pure shock as the it was Blow-Torch laying on the ground. His skin was flushed and his cheeks were a bright red. He was breathing hard and was awake, but unaware of what happened. Fang ran to him as K-9 went to grab something on the bus._

Fang: *_Concern_* Blow-Torch! Blow-Torch! Blow-Torch can you hear me?!

_Blow-Torch slowly looked up, his eyes were dull and dim._

Fang: *_Feels his forehead_* Oh gosh your freezing. Just hang in there Blow-Torch.

_K-9 ran back out with a blanket and wrapped it around Blow-Torch, helping him up with Fang's help and they headed to the bus._

K-9: How is he?

Fang: He's freezing and he doesn't seem to be aware of what's going on.

_The team and driver were in shock when they saw the ill Steeler Rusher. K-9 and Fang layed Blow-Torch on where they once sat._

Fang: *_To the diver_* Can you get us to the Doctor's office fast.

Driver: I-I-I'll do my best.

_The driver slammed on the excelirater and drove off._

* * *

_Doctor's office..._

_Fang watched as the doctor examined Blow-Torch, who was still unaware anything so far and head was resting on the Bangle's lap, breathing hard. The Doctor sighed._

Doctor: He appears to be suffering from a severe fever, though to be honest if he stayed out there any longer he would have gotten Hypothermia.

Fang: You think he got sick when he was trying to get to Canton?

Doctor: Not really. It seems like a combination of weeks of getting wet and stress that has taken a toll on him. I suggest you take him back to the Stadium and let him rest there and when he is well enough take him home.

_Fang sighed. _

Fang: Thanks doc.

_He nodded as Fang picked up Blow-Torch and walked out to where K-9 was waiting. They dropped the team off at the hotel and promised them that they would keep them updated, along with the Bangles and hopefully the Steelers when they finally get a connection with them. K-9 got up when he saw Fang._

K-9: How is he?

Fang: He's got a serious fever. The doc said it wasn't just from all the nasty weather games he's been having, it was also along with stress. And with the fact he tried walking back home in this weather, it finally got to him.

K-9: Oh dear...we just can't wait and see if he gets better.

Fang: I know...lets take him back to the stadium. We'll be able to help him properly there.

_K-9 nodded as they left the office and onto the bus where the driver was waiting, before sitting down though._

Fang: Remind me to ask the team to give you a raise.

* * *

_Paul Brown Stadium First Aide room..._

_The lights were dimmed a bit as K-9 placed Blow-Torch on the bed, covering him with warm blankets. Fang walked over with a warm wet rag and dabbed it on Blow-Torch before placing it on his forehead._

K-9: I-I never seen Blow-Torch so sick before...

_Fang got a shiver up his spine...he could only think back to that one game, when Ish first started being a Guardian. The game where he learned the reason for Blow-Torch use to hate him before he himself attempted to retrieve the shards and nearly dying in the process if not for...Blow-Torch must have felt so unsure of himself when he saw Fang laying on that bed sick._

K-9: Fang?

Fang: I-I just was thinking...this must be how Blow-Torch felt when I was in a bed sick from the cold.

_K-9 sighed...he remember that day well and the day while his team was inactive when Blow-Torch went to save him when he fell almost off a cliff. This was so surreal being on the other end, worrying._

K-9: Same here when He went to find me...I just...*_Starts trembling_* Blow-Torch, please get well...Please...

_Fang actually started to tremble too. For basically the past 3 hours Blow-Torch has been unresponsive and it didn't help he wasn't breathing well either. Fear overwhelmed the two as they comforted eachother...wanting nothing but for Blow-Torch to wake up._

* * *

_As time tick on, K-9 and Fang continued to care for Blow-Torch. Blow-Torch remained unconscious but he started to breathe a bit calmer. As morning finally came, Fang was asleep as K-9 watched over Blow-Torch. They had decided to take shifts over watching him. K-9 sighed sadly when suddenly-_

Blow-Torch: *_Moans_*

K-9: *_Gasps and shakes Fang_* Fang! Fang! Blow-Torch's waking up!

_Fang jolted up and looked at Blow-Torch. Blow-Torch slowly opened his eyes, seeing the relief and tear stained Fang and K-9 looking at him._

Blow-Torch: What the-Fang? K-9?

Fang: Your finally awake, thank goodness.

Blow-Torch: W-Where am i? How-how did i get here?

K-9: Paul Brown stadium. Fang offered to drive me and my team into town and we found you laying in the middle of the road. The doctor said your suffering from a fever from all the bad weather and stress...you were out of it the entire night and you had me and Fang worried.

Fang: Really worried. What were you thinking traveling on foot to the HOK?

Blow-Torch: D-Didn't really think about it to be honest. I-I guess I just wanted to go home bad.

K-9: -_Sighs_\- Blow-Torch...

Blow-Torch: You know...I never would of thought you two would save me, after all the trouble i put you through in the past.

Fang: That's not true...it wasn't your fault of you actions, they were the stems of what happened to you before you met us. Believe me...i still don't think if anyone I care about is hurt and I act immediately.

Blow-Torch: *_Tries to get up_* That's because you care about the-

_Blow-Torch words stopped as a coughing fit hit him hard. He coughed in his hands as he tried to calm down, but it didn't work. K-9 helped Blow-Torch sat up as he rubbed his back. It was a while till Blow-Torch gasped slowly as he finally stopped._

K-9: Easy there...*_To Fang_* I think it's time we take him home.

Fang: I agree.

Blow-Torch: H-Home...

_Blow-Torch tried to get on his feet but he felt so numb. K-9 and Fang each held him up by his shoulders._

Fang: Maybe it's best if we help you with this.

_Blow-Torch nodded as K-9 created a portal and they walked in._

* * *

_HOK, Rusher Quarters.._

_Scavenger was watching the news, fallowing the power outages around Pennsylvania. He heard the door opened and walked over._

Scavenger: Have you guys seen what's going on in-

_He froze and his face turn to shock when he saw K-9 and Fang carrying in Blow-Torch, who was pale and cheeks red._

Fang: Yes, we heard...And we found someone walking in the middle of the storm.

_Scavenger ran over and felt Blow-Torch's head._

Scavenger: What happened?

K-9: Blow-Torch lost power at the stadium and decided to walk back to Canton. Unfortunately, with also the combination of stress and the bad weather games, he got sick...really sick.

Scavenger: I'll say, he's burning up.

_Blow-Torch mumbled a bit. Scavenger ran to and from the closet and then place a blanket around Blow-Torch._

Scavenger: Let's get him to bed.

* * *

_One hour later..._

_Blow-Torch was laying in his bed, clouths changed and helmet and gloves off. Scavenger took the thermometer out of his mouth and looked at it._

Scavenger: When you two said he got a serious fever you weren't kidding, he's over 104 degrees.

_Fang and K-9 were sitting on the other side of the bed as Fang placed the cool rag on Blow-Torch's head._

Scavenger: What was it before?

Fang: 1-106 degrees.

Scavenger: Well...the good news is he's gone down two...but he's still out of commission.

K-9: I'm just imagining Peg-Leg tell Blow-Torch how he warned him that he should take it easy.

?: I never meant like this...

_The three turn to see the other Rusherz, all wearing concern looks on their faces. Fang and K-9 turn to Scavenger._

Scavenger: I called them and told them what happened.

_Freefall walked over and place a hand on Blow-Torch's forehead._

Freefall: How bad is he?

K-9: He's 104 degrees and when he coughs, he coughs HARD. It sends shiver up my spine cause it sounds like his lungs are being punched.

Lasso: -_sighs_\- I can't believe he went out in that storm..that power outage

Liberty: It's not just that, this whole season for the Steelers has been chaos for him it's no wonder he fell ill.

Alto: We told the Guardians and they hope Blow-Torch gets well soon.

Fang: Such nice kids...

Stampede: *_Looks at Fang and K-9_* You guys are lucky you found him before it was too late.

K-9: Now I'm happy that our bus was delayed...If we haven't-

_K-9 and Fang turned back their attention to Blow-Torch, who was in a dreamless sleep as Freefall treated him._

* * *

_Two days later..._

_Blow-Torch eyes fluttered open, he was confused on where he was...till the recognized it was his room. He felt tired and weak...but it wasn't as severe as before. He turned a bit to see Fang, K-9 and Scavenger sleeping on a few chairs next to his bed._

Blow-Torch: H-How...*_Remembers_* Oh yeah...I got sick.

_Blow-Torch slowly sat up. His color had return and his cheeks were not as red anymore. He nudge the closes Rusher (K-9)._

Blow-Torch: Wake up you guys,

_K-9 eyes fluttered opened...then shot wide as he recognized the voice sitting up._

K-9: Blow-Torch! *_Wakes Fang and Scavenger_* GUYS! Wake up! Blow-Torch's awake!

_Fang and Scavenger eyes shot opened as they sat up to see Blow-Torch softly smile at them._

Blow-Torch: Morning guys...

Fang: Blow-Torch! You up! Your awake! H-How are you feeling?

Blow-Torch: Not like I'm dying. How long was I out?

Scavenger: Since you got back, three days. We managed to get in contact with the Steelers, who got power back, and told them everything. They will be happy to know your feeling alot better. HOWEVER-Your still resting due to what happened.

Blow-Torch: Yeah...not my best idea.

K-9: But with what happened, it would have worked if it was summer.

_Blow-Torch grinned at that._

Blow-Torch: I guess I'll be watching the games from here for a while.

Fang: Same with us, we want to stay with you in case you need anything.

_Blow-Torch tried to get out of bed and stand, but he was still wobbling on his legs. K-9 and Fang went to each side of him and helped him._

K-9: Cause you might be out of the woods, BUT your still sick.

Blow-Torch: *_Laughs_* Okay...you win.

_Scavenger smiled._

Scavenger: I'll let the team know your feeling alot better.

* * *

_Game time..._

Blow-Torch: Of course when I'm finally out it's sun shining in Denver.

_Blow-Torch, Fang and K-9 were watching the games from the couch. Blow-Torch was covered with a blanket as he watched the games. They heard the door opened and walking in was Marty._

Marty: Thought I'd find you here.

K-9: Hi Marty!

_Marty walks in and sits with them._

Marty: Scavenger told us you were feeling alot better Blow-Torch.

Blow-Torch: Yeah...still not a hundred percent but better than I was days ago.

Marty: Speaking of which...

_Marty reached in his backpack and pulled out the Steelers Megacore, handing it to a stunned Blow-Torch._

Blow-Torch: How did you-

Marty: When you were out, I manage to get the Steelers Megacore and I kept it at my place until you got a bit better.

_Blow-Torch smiled at Marty._

Blow-Torch: Thank you Marty...*_To K-9_* I swear you better draft him on your team...

K-9: OF COURSE I WILL!

_Fang and Marty laughed as the four continued to watch the game. Blow-Torch was happy that he had such good friends helping him despite what he had done in the...well, it was all indeed in the past now._

**THE **

**END**


End file.
